1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and more particularly to a golf club head using a composite material comprising ceramics reinforced with carbon fibers and/or glass fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as head materials of wood golf clubs there have been used persimmon, metals and carbon fiber reinforced plastics. Particularly, persimmon has been considered suitable in point of specific gravity, repulsion, grain and processability, but persimmon of a good quality is becoming difficult to obtain. Metals and carbon fiber reinforced plastics have been developed and come to be used, but these materials are unsatisfactory in point of hardness and strength required of a ball striking surface, and so it has been impossible to expect a long flying distance.
As compared with such conventional materials as persimmon, metals and carbon fiber reinforced plastics, ceramics are very high in Young's modulus and hard and have an extremely high strength against compression, but are not so high in impact strength and tensile strength.